When riveting by means of so-called pop rivets a hole is first drilled by means of a drilling machine in the workpiece after which the tool is changed and riveting is carried out with hand tongs or possibly hydraulically or pneumatically operated riveting machines. This work will be time-consuming, as drilling must first be carried out by means of a machine, and tools must then be changed to carry out riveting either by hand power or heavy and complicated riveting tools.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a small, light and handy tool in which self-drilling rivets can be used and so that riveting, tearing off and extraction of the rivet pin can be carried out using the same tool. Another object of the invention has been to form the tool so that it is also easy to adapt a drill to the tool and so that the tool can be used for drilling and, moreover, screw driving. A further object of the invention has been to provide a self-drilling blind rivet which is cheap in manufacture and, moreover, can also be formed with an air-tight sleeve.